


whipped

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: bugs and poltergeists [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, It’s price and soap but they’re only there for like 2 seconds sorry yall, Lovesickness, M/M, Soft Simon "Ghost" Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: God, Ghost was whipped for his little bug.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley & John "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Series: bugs and poltergeists [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720633
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	whipped

**Author's Note:**

> So I see a lot of fujoshis making Roach the soft baby of the relationship with Ghost...
> 
> This is a giant fuck you to that!
> 
> Roach isn’t your soft uwu baby, he’s in the 141 for a reason. He’ll stab your dick/tiddies, don’t even try it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some soft Ghost content <3

When it got around that Ghost and Roach were a couple, everyone made the “obvious” assumption that Roach was whipped for Ghost, and not the other way around. 

…and… well, about that.

Scarecrow watched quietly as Ghost’s face lit up at the sight of Roach entering the room during breakfast, running a hand through his hair and smiling warmly at his boyfriend, walking over to kiss his cheek, getting a kiss on the cheek back, while Ozone yelled at them to get a room. 

Roach laughed, and Scarecrow’s brows lifted as Ghost smiled with a soft chuckle, gazing at Roach as if he hung the stars in the sky. 

—

Archer laughed at Roach’s snarky comeback as he watched his friend pack up after they’d been sparring together, sending him a grin. 

Ghost stepped into the room, drawing Archer’s attention, and left him surprised as the lieutenant’s face softened visibly at the sight of Roach, who sent him a bright smile, chirping a warm greeting. Ghost said something in response, but Archer was too surprised to see how softly and lovingly Ghost was looking at Roach. 

Who knew he could look like that?

—

Worm was exhausted, his body aching. MacTavish and Ghost had just bantered back and forth as they left the gulag behind, Price watching with an amused expression, the older captain’s hand on - Soap, his code name was, now? - MacTavish’s knee. 

He glanced up to see Roach touch Ghost’s arm softly, and Ghost glanced over, his shoulders releasing the tension that had been in them immediately, voice softening and quieting as he spoke to Roach, a sudden change to delicate warmth. 

…huh.

—

Soap knew for a long time that Ghost was completely gone for Roach. 

Ghost came to him when he first figured it out, confused and stressed and unsure of what to do, but now he watched as Roach trotted up to Ghost’s side, grabbing onto his arm and leaning against him, Ghost looking down, his face melting into a soft, adoring expression immediately. 

The captain couldn’t help but laugh, grinning at Ghost and getting a dissmissive “fuck off, you slippery bastard” in response, which made Roach giggle. Ghost’s face tinged pink, his face brightening at the sound. 

Soap just laughed. 

—

Roach, well… he knew Ghost loved him, but he didn’t notice how Ghost looked at him for the longest time. That was until he was looking in the mirror, brushing his teeth, when he glanced to Ghost’s reflection, pausing to see Ghost looking at him with the most adoring, lovesick expression. 

When Roach choked a little bit, ducking his head, feeling his face flush, Ghost just laughed softly. 

“I love you, bug.” The lieutenant commented softly. 

“...I love you too, poltergeist.” The seargant muttered back once he’d spit out his mouthful of toothpaste, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

God, Ghost was whipped for his little bug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I’m on tumblr !! “running-mazes” !!


End file.
